El cuervo vigila
by Eliburton-97
Summary: Segunda parte de mi fic "Luchando contra el olvido". Han pasado seis años de lo acontecido en la primera parte. Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre Halloween Town y el Rey de Halloween y Maestro Asesino Jack Skellington deberá volver a llevar su túnica y sus hojas ocultas para salvar su ciudad... y por otro motivo aún mayor. Recomendable leer la primera parte.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS! ¡Adivinen quién ha vuelto! Les traigo a todos un plato fuerte *redoble de tambores* LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FIC ENTRE ASSASSIN'S CREED Y PESADILLA ANTES DE NAVIDAD. Sí señor, y es que no quería dejar tal y como estaba aquel fic y me apetecía hacer una segunda parte que, según mis ideas que tengo en la cabeza es epiquísimo. Disfruten de este primer capítulo. :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Hubo un día en el que todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Halloween Town sufrieron un shock amnésico, excepto el alcalde, yo y Oogie Boogie, quien había sido el causante de todo aquello al poseer en sus manos el objeto más poderoso y peligroso que existe: el Fruto del Edén. Con ese artefacto había sometido a toda la ciudad, convirtiéndose en un tirano.

Pero no todo estaba perdido: todavía quedaba un grupo que pretendía acabar con aquella dictadura: los Asesinos, una Hermandad que llevaba siglos defendiendo la libertad de la Humanidad, aunque con modos poco ortodoxos (si se llaman Asesinos no es por cualquier cosa). Esa Hermandad tenía un rival eterno: la Orden de los Templarios, cuyo objetivo era el orden aunque fuese a base de someter a cualquiera que se entrometa en su camino.

A pesar de que yo nunca había hecho daño a una mosca, me uní a esa hermandad porque quería liberar Halloween Town de las garras de Oogie Boogie. Pronto descubrí que mi padre, Corvo Skellington, había sido un Asesino, y de los mejores. Yo no fui menos: en los dos años que duró mi formación como Asesino (que no es un camino de rosas) alcancé el grado de Maestro y, por fin, aunque sin complicaciones, conseguí llegar hasta Oogie Boogie, mientras un gran ejército que mis maestros Asesinos y yo habíamos reunido estaba luchando con uñas y dientes contra el ejército templario. El muy rata de Oogie había usado a mi querida Sally de la peor manera con tal de hacerme daño. Lo consiguió, pero él no contaba (ni yo tampoco) con que mi padre, cuya alma había transmigrado al cuerpo de un cuervo, me daría ánimo para arrebatar a Oogie el Fruto y mandarlo al infierno del que no debió salir.

Al final todo acabó muy bien: yo, Jack Skellington, Rey de Halloween y Maestro Asesino, me había casado con mi querida Sally y, como no había problemas a la vista, decidí colgar por el momento mi túnica de Asesino.

Durante los seis años que pasaron después de todo aquello solo han ido a mejor: Sally y yo formamos un matrimonio feliz y de ahí había nacido una niña preciosa a la que, tras unas cuantas discusiones, decidimos llamar Samantha, aunque yo a veces prefiero llamarla por el diminutivo Sam. Si supierais lo nervioso que estuve cuando nació, y todas las preguntas que surgieron en mi cabeza: ¿seré buen padre? ¿Qué pasará si fallo? ¿Estaré allí cuando me necesiten? Todo esto me lo preguntaba mientras me mordía el puño a causa de los nervios, y caminaba de un lado al otro delante de mis maestros Ezio y Altaïr, quienes trataban de tranquilizarme diciendo que ellos también habían sido padres y que era normal que me pusiese nervioso. También estaba presente un cuervo de ojos amarillos que no era más que el alma de Corvo reencarnada. Apoyo no me faltaba, pero los nervios aún permanecían ahí, y parecía que no querían irse.

Tras unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, tuve el valor suficiente para entrar a nuestra habitación. Vi la cuna que había construido el doctor Finkelstein (increíble, ¿verdad?) y me acerqué a ella como si dentro hubiese una bomba o algo parecido. Cuando asomé mi cabeza a su interior, lo que vi me dejó de piedra, para bien: no creo que existan palabras para describirlo, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que, al ver aquel bebé dormido que transmitía una paz indescriptible y que reflejaba la inocencia más pura, me entraron ganas de abrazarlo, de tenerlo entre mis brazos, de comérmelo a besos... No sé, de lo que sí que estoy seguro con creces es que no recordaba la última vez que había sido tan feliz.

De repente abrió los ojos. Corrijo, el ojo porque donde debía estar el otro solo había una cuenca vacía. El iris que adornaba el globo ocular era de un azul tan intenso y brillante como el zafiro y me miraba con enorme curiosidad. Lo primero que hice fue sonreír y acercar mi dedo al pequeño y delicado rostro de la recién nacida (por el doctor supe que era niña):

-Hola, preciosa -susurré- Bienvenida al mundo.

Sin previo aviso, cogió mi dedo y, tras tirar un poco de él, lo arrancó. Por unos segundos nos miramos y luego volvimos la vista hacia mi dedo, hasta que ella empezó a reír, divirtiéndose con la situación. Yo también reí y añadí:

-Me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

No me equivocaba. Durante los seis años siguientes, Sam y yo estuvimos muy unidos, sin olvidarnos de Sally, que es una madre estupenda. Digamos que entre los tres formamos una "piña". Samantha había crecido mucho desde que nos conocimos por primera vez y se había convertido en una niña preciosa, que físicamente tenía un poco de Sally y un poco de mí (una mezcla de muñeca de trapo y esqueleto), aunque había heredado la sensibilidad y la perspicacia de su madre y, bueno, de mí sacó la curiosidad insaciable y el hecho de que no se está quieta en ningún momento. "Es clavadita a ti", me había dicho mi padre cuando se me aparecía de vez en cuando.

Sin ninguna duda éramos una familia feliz, parecía que nada iba a estropear aquello. Pero todo cambió en un instante y tuve que volver a vestir mi túnica de Asesino y armarme de mis hojas ocultas.

Todo comenzó un tranquilo día en la ciudad de Halloween Town. Yo volvía, silbando y feliz como unas pascuas, del Ayuntamiento después de ayudar al alcalde con unas cosillas para Halloween, pero aún quedaban muchos meses, así que no corría prisa. Según abrí la puerta Sam vino corriendo hacia mí, con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡Hola, preciosa! -exclamé mientras me agachaba para cogerla y, mientras me incorporaba con ella en brazos, añadí- ¿Cómo está mi princesa? ¿Has estado ayudando a tu madre?

-¡Sí! Oye, bájame un momento, que tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

Obedecí y, cuando la dejé en el suelo dio una vuelta completa para enseñarme un vestido oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de mangas largas y un detalle de encaje en el cuello del vestido, que combinaba perfectamente con sus medias a rayas violetas y negras, sus zapatos negros de charol y su diadema idéntica a mi pajarita de murciélago que decoraba su cabello rojo como el rubí salpicado de mechones negros y que le había crecido hasta poco más abajo de los hombros. Me había encantado el vestido, pero fingí no fijarme en él solo por gastar una broma inocente.

-Venga, ¿qué querías enseñarme?

-¿Pero es que no ves el vestido, papá? -preguntó disgustada.

-Es broma, cariño. ¡¿Cómo no me voy a fijar en él si es precioso?! ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Mami me ha ayudado pero sí, lo he hecho yo solita.

En ese momento apareció Sally y dije, mientras le dedicaba disimuladamente un guiño:

-Si es que tienes una maestra estupenda, Sam.

-Ella se empeñó en darte una sorpresa. -intervino Sally- Además, yo simplemente le di consejos, no hice prácticamente nada.

-Quién sabe, -dije, encogiéndome de hombros y dirigiéndome a Samantha- puede que llegues a superar a tu madre. Aunque no lo creo, ella es la que mejor sabe manejar el hilo y la aguja.

Entonces me fijé fugazmente en la fina cadena que adornaba el cuello de Sally, de la que colgaba el anillo de boda que lucía en su dedo anular el día de nuestro enlace.

-Papi... -la voz de Sam me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

-Dime, guapa.

-¿Puedo salir a jugar un rato? Di que sí, porfi.

No me podía resistir a esa miradita suplicante.

-Vale, pero solo si la reina de la casa te da permiso.

Sally rió y respondió:

-Anda, ve, que te has portado muy bien.

Sam se puso a saltar de alegría y, antes de irse, me dio un abrazo como despedida.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? -nos separamos y añadí- Recuerda que por el pueblo están Ezio y Altaïr, así que no dudes en acudir a ellos si te pasa algo.

Tras lo que había pasado seis años atrás, ambos maestros Asesinos se habían quedado a vivir en la ciudad como dos ciudadanos más. Eso sí, hay que tratar de evitar que las brujas se acerquen demasiado al italiano porque si no, no se despegan de él-.

-¡Vale! -respondió Sam. Antes de salir por la puerta añadió- Te quiero, papá,

-Yo también te quiero, princesa. Anda, ve y diviértete.

La vi corriendo hacia la plaza del pueblo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Entonces oí la voz de Sally a mis espaldas:

-Es idéntica a ti, Jack.

-Ya, eso me han dicho. -respondí, mientras giraba sobre mis talones, sin borrar de mi rostro una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contento? -preguntó, contagiándose de mi alegría.

-¿Y cómo no puedo estarlo? Tengo un buen trabajo, una casa estupenda, una hija maravillosa... -poco a poco me fui acercando a Sally y, cuando estuve a una distancia muy corta de ella, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, la atraje hasta mí y terminé la frase, con un tono de voz más seductor- ...y una esposa a la que quiero más que a mi propia vida.

-Vamos, Jack, no exageres. -dijo, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho.

-Yo nunca exagero cuando se trata de mi amor por ti. -respondí, acercando un poco más mi rostro al de Sally.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y arqueando una ceja- ¿Estás haciendo el truco del seductor italiano?

Aquello me pilló desprevenido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Vale que pienses eso de Ezio, ¡¿pero de mí?! No seas así conmigo, anda.

Ella rió y dijo, con esa dulzura que le caracteriza:

-Estoy bromeando, Jack. -sus dedos índice y corazón caminaron por mi pecho y mi cuello hasta llegar a la base de mi cabeza, donde Sally deslizó su dedo acusador hasta mi barbilla (es un gesto muy sexy por su parte) hasta poner ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras decía- ¿Sabes? Creo que, aunque te hayas unido a esa Hermandad de Asesinos y parezcas un tipo duro, siempre conservas esa inocencia que tanto me gusta de ti.

-¡Vamos, mujer, tampoco soy tan ino...

No pude terminar la frase porque Sally me interrumpió con un beso robado que me cogió por sorpresa, pero pronto me dejé llevar, disfrutando al máximo de aquel breve y dulce instante.

Cuando nos separamos desprendí uno de mis brazos de la cintura de Sally y la señalé mientras decía:

-Eres muy lista, creo que hasta más que yo. Y esa es una de las razones por las que me casé contigo.

-¡Venga, no seáis tan empalagosos, tortolitos! Cualquier día vomito arco iris.

Aquella voz grave me resultaba muy familiar... para mi desgracia. Suspiré y miré hacia arriba, cruzándome de brazos. Colgado de una de las lámparas de araña de la casa había un murciélago que parecía sonreír seguramente a causa de mi expresión molesta.

-¿Garret? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

El murciélago se dejó caer y, justo antes de tocar el suelo se transformó en un vampiro casi tan alto como yo, de espalda ancha, rostro pálido y de rasgos finos que caracterizan a los de su raza, orejas ligeramente acabadas en punta y una de ellas lucía un pequeño aro dorado, y los iris de sus ojos traviesos estaban teñidos de rojo como la sangre. Suele lucir una barba de varios días y tiene una cicatriz que empieza encima de su nariz hasta su mejilla. "Un mal encuentro en la calle", me había dicho la primera vez que le vi con esa marca en la cara. En cuanto a su carácter, bueno, se puede decir que es astuto, pícaro y muy inteligente (sabe resolver los problemas que le surgen como si nada), y esto contrasta con que a veces es impulsivo y hace las cosas sin pensar. Es un amigo mío de la infancia con el que he pasado muy buenos momentos de niño. Un día se marchó de Halloween Town, según él, "para cambiar de aires", pero me había prometido que visitaría la ciudad cuando tenía ocasión porque había conseguido trabajo como "detective paranormal" o algo por el estilo. O eso me ha dicho él. Y esa promesa la ha cumplido siempre. Una curiosa anécdota que me pasó con él fue que, en aquella desastrosa noche de Navidad, llegué hasta su casa y lo pillé despierto. Por lo visto se había enterado de mi descabellada idea y me echó la bronca del siglo (naturalmente no lo escuché) que no he olvidado.

Garret se pasó las manos por su gabardina de cuero, quitando el polvo que había en ella. Luego se quitó su sombrero de ala ancha de color negro para hacer lo mismo y, además, se pasó la mano por su cabello blanco y rebelde, tratando de peinarlo, cosa prácticamente imposible.

-¡Vamos, Jack, amigo mío! -exclamó, aún con el sombrero en la mano mientras reía, exponiendo sus colmillos- ¡Sabes que paso por aquí siempre que tengo un tiempo libre! Además, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, no sé, ¿tres años? En ese caso la culpa es mía. He estado muy liado: que si un hombre lobo en Brooklyn, que si un bicho feo con tentáculos que ha salido de vete tú a saber, que si posesiones demoníacas... he estado un poco estresado estos años que no he aparecido por aquí. -echó una ojeada a un perchero y preguntó- ¿Puedo dejar ahí mi sombrero?

-Como quieras- respondí.

-Gracias.

El vampiro lanzó el sombrero hasta uno de los ganchos del perchero, donde se colgó perfectamente. Luego puso los brazos en jarras y miró a ambos lados, buscando a algo o alguien.

-¿Dónde está Samantha? ¿Es que no piensa saludar a su "tito"?

Lo de "tito" viene porque, como Garret y yo somos casi hermanos de lo bien que nos llevamos ambos, pues Sam se empeñó en llamarlo "tito" cuando lo conoció. Y así se quedó, y a Garret le gusta ese apodo.

-Ha salido un rato. -respondió Sally- Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva.

-Gracias por la invitación, Sally.

Justo cuando Garret iba a sentarse en un sofá que había en la sala de estar llegó Sam acompañada de Ezio.

-¡Hablando de la Princesa de Halloween Town! -exclamó el vampiro- Y viene bien acompañada. ¿Qué tal va todo, Ezio?

Cuando los Maestros Asesinos conocieron a Garret, al principio no se fiaban ni un pelo, pero al final les cayó bien.

-No tengo mucho que contar, Garret. -respondió el italiano- Todo está más tranquilo que Florencia de madrugada. -el italiano se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo- Oye, Jack, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, Ezio, ¿de qué se trata?

-Mejor será que nos apartemos un poco.

Nos fuimos a la habitación de al lado, donde el Asesino de Florencia me dijo:

-Anoche vi a alguien saliendo de tu casa. Sé lo que estás pensando: "no creo que tenga nada de malo". Pues lo siento, pero sí que tiene algo de malo. Estoy casi seguro de que esa persona llevaba en sus manos el Fruto que tú tenias guardado.

-Pero eso es imposible, ¡solo un Asesino sabe cómo entrar ahí! -acaricié la cicatriz que cruzaba mi boca, con el semblante pensativo, antes de añadir- Mira, habla con Altaïr. Nos reuniremos esta noche en la sala donde guardé el Fruto y así comprobamos tu teoría. ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece _bene_. Y si es así, es que algo no muy bueno va a ocurrir.

Salimos de allí y nos encontramos con una cómica e insólita escena: Garret estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas delante de Sam. Por su expresión, el vampiro parecía disgustado.

-¡Vamos, Sam, ¿cómo no puedes acordarte de mí?! Soy el "tito" Garret.

Volvió la vista hacia mí y me pidió ayuda con un gesto. Yo le respondí encogiendo de hombros, como queriendo decir: "¿qué quieres que haga?"

-Menudo amigo que eres, de verdad. -respondió, molesto antes de suspirar e inclinar su cabeza hacia delante. Entonces levantó la vista de golpe, como si se le encendiese la bombilla- Seguramente esto me va a pasar factura y pasaré vergüenza el resto de mi vida, pero merecerá la pena.

Apoyó su dedo pulgar en la punta de su nariz y agitó el resto de los dedos mientras sacaba la lengua y entornaba los ojos. Ezio y yo tuvimos que aguantarnos la carcajada del siglo porque esa mueca era demasiado rara como para no dar risa.

Pero por lo visto surgió efecto porque Samantha inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, abrió mucho su ojo y exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se tiraba al cuello del vampiro:

-¡Tito Garret!

-¡Al fin me reconociste, preciosa! -nos dirigió una mirada orgullosa y añadió- Era una mueca que le hice cuando ella tenía tres añitos. No podía olvidarse de eso. Venga, ya os podéis reír.

-A mí ya se me han quitado las ganas. -dije.

-Pues creo que a mí no. -intervino Ezio, entre risas. Cuando paró de reír añadió- Bueno, tengo que irme.

-Ezio, acuérdate de venir esta tarde, ¿vale?

-Yo nunca me olvido de esas cosas, Jack. Lo complicado es buscar a Altaïr. Seguramente estará en alguna torre, mirando nostálgico el horizonte.

Se marchó y entonces Sally se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo, Jack?

-No te preocupes. Seguro que no será nada.

Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría después no habría dicho eso. Algo me decía que todo iba a cambiar a partir de aquel momento... Y no precisamente para bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capítulo finalizado. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Con los comentarios sigo la misma línea: ustedes pongan su opinión que yo responderé en el próximo capítulo (aprovecho para publicar estas Navidades :3 ). Y por curiosidad, ¿me echaban de menos? Porque yo a ustedes ci :3.<strong>

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fantástico Crossover. Disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Esa misma tarde yo me vi esperando delante de la estantería que era la entrada a la sala secreta donde yo guardaba el Fruto del Edén. Al poco rato llegaron Altaïr y Ezio, con sus túnicas de Asesinos puestas.

-Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no? -dijo el italiano.

-Hombre precavido vale por dos. -respondí, encogiéndome de hombros- Bien, entremos.

Usé mi vista de águila para detectar el libro que hacía de palanca para despejar la entrada. Cuando incliné hacia atrás el tomo falso, la estantería se desplazó hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto un pasillo iluminado con varias antorchas. Por ahí entramos los tres hasta llegar a una puerta con una calavera en el centro. Metí los dedos en sus cuencas y tiré hacia atrás, activando un mecanismo que hacía que la calavera se descompusiese como un puzle y se volviese a recomponer formando el símbolo de los Asesinos antes de que la puerta se abriese. Entramos a la sala llena de armas y nos acercamos a la gigantesca tela roja con el símbolo de los Asesinos en dorado, tras la que se ocultaba la caja fuerte que contenía el Fruto.

-Bien, Ezio. -dije, situándome delante de la tela- Si es cierto lo que me dijiste, el Fruto habrá desaparecido de aquí.

Levanté la tela y abrí la caja fuerte con una combinación que solo conocíamos los Maestros Asesinos y yo... y Ezio tenía razón.

-No está... -murmuré, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Pero cómo...?

De repente el suelo tembló con tanta fuerza que casi perdemos el equilibrio.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - preguntó Ezio cuando terminó el breve terremoto.

-No sé, -intervino Altaïr- pero presiento que no es nada bueno.

-Altaïr tiene razón. -dije- Que nadie salga de sus casas. Avisad a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, incluido el alcalde y esperadme fuera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó el italiano.

-Soy el único que no lleva túnica de Asesino. -contesté con una media sonrisa- Venga, daos prisa.

Ambos Asesinos se marcharon dejándome solo en aquella habitación. Me dirigí al armario donde yo guardaba mi traje de Asesino y dije, como si la vestimenta me oyese:

-¿Me echabas de menos?

Unos pocos minutos después me vi con la túnica puesta, el sable envainado, las pistolas enfundadas, mi ballesta heredada de mi padre Corvo a la espalda y las hojas ocultas colocadas en mis brazos. El cuervo de ojos amarillos se posó sobre mi brazo y yo le ordené:

-Busca al resto de cuervos que veas. Este asunto parece algo gordo.

El ave graznó y se fue volando por el agujero que había en la parte superior de la sala. Luego me marché y justo delante de la estantería me encontré a Sally.

-¿Pasa algo, Jack? Hace nada he notado un temblor.

-No sé, Sally, pero pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí. No tardaré mucho en volver.

Cuando me disponía a salir, Sally me agarró del brazo, obligándome a colocarme enfrente de ella.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Jack. -me dijo, mirándome con sus bellos ojos llenos de preocupación en aquel momento.

-Tranquila, lo tendré. -respondí con una sonrisa antes de besarla mientras apoyaba mi mano en su mejilla. Cuando nos separamos, añadí, para reconfortarla- Dalo por hecho.

Cuando me di la vuelta me topé con Garret flanqueando la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Su camisa blanca estaba remangada hasta los codos, mostrando sus antebrazos prácticamente llenos de tatuajes.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -pregunté.

-Voy contigo.

-Vale, entiendo que quieras ayudarme, pero...

-Mira, Jack, somos como hermanos, así que tengo el derecho y obligación de ayudarte en lo que sea.

-Y me parece estupendo, pero la mejor manera en la que puedes ayudarme es quedarte aquí y cuidar a Sally y Sam hasta que yo vuelva, ¿comprendes?

Garret suspiró y respondió, con una media sonrisa:

-Está bien. Pero será mejor que tengas cuidado, porque tengo un mal presentimiento. Y yo que tú le haría caso de los instintos de un vampiro.

-Gracias por el consejo, Garret. Lo tendré en cuenta.

El vampiro se apartó de la puerta y salí de mi casa. La noche había caído y la luna menguante brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Divisé en el tejado de un edificio alto a Ezio y Altaïr, seguramente esperándome. Como Asesino que soy, me oculté en las sombras y, rápidamente, escalé el edificio hasta llegar a donde los Asesinos se encontraban en pie.

-¿Le habéis contado lo que ha pasado al alcalde?

-Esto... -respondió Ezio, con una mueca de disgusto- Jack, tengo que darte malas noticias... no encontramos al alcalde.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Había desaparecido. No sabemos donde...

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Ezio. -interrumpió Altaïr- Tenemos problemas mayores ahora mismo.

Seguí con la vista el dedo de Altaïr que señalaba hacia las calles que estaban debajo de nosotros. No pude creerme lo que vi.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

En medio de las calles desiertas había una especie de séquito de soldados templarios (la cruz roja de sus ropas los delataba), aunque parecían proceder de varias épocas, concretamente tres: un grupo estaba compuesto por guerreros medievales, con sus pesadas armaduras y grandes espadas; un segundo grupo ya lo había conocido yo seis años atrás, los que vestían a la moda de los siglos XV-XVI; y un último grupo formado, según su vestimenta y los mosquetes que empuñaban, por soldados ingleses de la Guerra de Independencia Norteamericana. Encabezando el ejército mezclado había tres caballos negros como el carbón y de ojos ambarinos, brillantes y furiosos como si reflejasen las mismas llamas del Infierno. Sus jinetes cubrían sus rostros con capuchas. Liderando la comitiva había alguien (o algo) flotando. Era prácticamente una túnica desgarrada flotante con la capucha cubriendo algo que no pude distinguir desde la altura a la que estaba. Eso sí, lo que pude distinguir sin problema fue un sombrero de copa de gran altura.

-No, -murmuré- esto no puede estar pasando.

Entonces apareció el alcalde, quien caminaba con paso lento, tal vez demasiado, como si estuviese empujado por una fuerza que lo manejaba en contra de su voluntad. ¿Lo peor de todo? Llevaba el Fruto del Edén en las manos, y parecía que se lo llevaba a quien iba flotando delante de los caballos. Este misterioso personaje alargó uno de sus brazos huesudos acabados en unas manos que poseían largas uñas como garras para coger la esfera dorada, y con la otra mano hizo un gesto con el que el alcalde aparentemente hipnotizado, se marchase tal y como había venido, desapareciendo de entre la comitiva. No pensé en qué le estaba pasando al alcalde porque una mezcla de rabia y decepción dolorosa invadió mi alma. No pude creerme que uno de mis mejores amigos de infancia (sin contar a Garrert) me había traicionado en aquel momento.

La voz áspera del ente que levitaba interrumpió mis pensamientos:

-¡Me han contado que los Asesinos defienden con uñas y dientes este artefacto que tengo en mis manos! -levantó el Fruto y continuó- ¡Pero veo que a veces lo que te cuentan no es del todo cierto! Ahora bien, si es verdad que vuestra Hermandad lucha con fiereza, demostrádmelo aquí y ahora.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, -dijo Ezio- para ayudaros desde lo alto. Vosotros bajad.

-Hecho. -dijimos Altaïr y yo al unísono.

Justo al lado del edificio había un carro de paja. Altaïr decidió bajar deshaciendo la escalada por el edificio para evitar ser descubierto, dejándome la posibilidad de hacer el salto de fe. Cuando aterricé en el heno, salí inmediatamente del carro y corrí hasta una esquina tras la que me oculté. Todo eso sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¿No aparecéis? -continuó el desconocido, antes de soltar una carcajada que, sinceramente, me puso muy nervioso- Está bien, ya que no salís por vuestra cuenta, tendré que haceros salir, sobre todo a uno de vosotros en concreto. Traedla.

-¡JACK!

Aquel grito desesperado de Sally me había dejado paralizado. ¿Cómo pudieron cogerla estando Garret en casa? Entones recordé lo que había pasado seis años atrás, cuando Oogie Boogie me había torturado haciendo prácticamente lo mismo.

-No fue fácil noquear al vampiro que protegía a esta preciosidad. Unos cuantos hombres cayeron, pero recibió una bala de plata en el hombro y ahora está inconsciente. Supuestamente había en la casa una niña, pero por lo visto sabe jugar muy bien al escondite.

Suspiré aliviado porque al menos no habían cogido a Sam. Pero en ese momento debía centrarme en sacar a Sally de ahí y echar a los invasores.

-¡Suéltala! -exclamé- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-Claro que sí tiene que ver. Lo que quiero decir es que, si das la cara, dejaré en paz a tu muñequita de trapo.

Dudé durante un momento, y comprendí que no tenía otro remedio. Busqué a Altaïr con la mirada y lo encontré agachado detrás de unas cajas. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y con un movimiento de su cabeza, el Asesino me indicó que saliese mi escondite. En ese momento entendí qué pretendía: yo me encargaría de salvar a Sally y ambos maestros Asesinos tratarían de coger el Fruto. Uno no se puede fiar nada de los templarios.

Dejé el lugar donde me ocultaba y me situé en medio de la calle. Allí pude distinguir mejor el aspecto de aquel fantasma, espectro, o lo que fuese: su rostro parecía estar hecho de cuero viejo y arrugado, su nariz solo estaba compuesta por dos orificios y sus ojos eran completamente negros y tenían un punto blanco y brillante en el centro.

-Al fin te presentas. -dijo mientras sonreía, mostrando unos dientes amarillos y podridos- Veo que eres hombre de palabra. Eso es algo que aprecio...

-Basta de palabrería. -interrumpí, con el ceño fruncido y el semblante muy serio- Suelta a Sally y nadie saldrá mal parado.

-Menudo tipo más duro. Bien, cumpliré lo que me pides si tus amigos se dejan de jueguecitos.

"¿Cómo demonios los ha descubierto?" pensé, poniéndome nervioso. Aquel tipo no era normal.

-Sorprendido, ¿verdad? Si te soy sincero, no pertenezco a este mundo por lo que, si yo fuera tú, no me andaría con rodeos.

Por lo visto Ezio y Altaïr comprendieron la situación porque el italiano bajó del edificio donde estaba y Altaïr se colocó a mi izquierda.

-Lo que me faltaba. -murmuró el Asesino de Masyaf, con el rostro salpicado de odio.

Dirigí la vista hacia el jinete que estaba enfrente de Altaïr: vestía una larga túnica oscura y su rostro anciano lucia una poblada barba blanca.

-Al-Muhalim, ¿verdad? -murmuré.

Como respuesta, Altaïr asintió con la cabeza. Al-Muhalim fue maestro de Altaïr, pero el Fruto lo corrompió y por poco mata a su pupilo... pero en realidad fue el alumno quien derrotó a su Maestro.

Los otros dos jinetes se quitaron la capucha, descubriendo sus rostros en proceso de descomposición: uno llevaba encima unos kilos de más y vestía ropas de pontífice (si no ha ido al cielo es que no ha sido buen papa); y el otro templario lucía un espeso bigote, su cabello estaba recogido en coleta y sus ojos reflejaban crueldad y arrogancia.

-Porco di merda. -oí murmurar a Ezio, escupiendo sus palabras.

Con echarle otro vistazo al pontífice comprendí los insultos del italiano: delante de nosotros estaba nada más y nada menos que Rodrigo Borgia, también conocido como el Español y Alejandro VI. Uno de los peores papas de todos los tiempos (me documento mucho).

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Ezio. -dijo Borgia, con una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-No pienses que te he echado de menos. -respondió Ezio, apretando los dientes- Aunque yo tuve la suerte de morir de viejo, tú tuviste la desgracia de que tu propio hijo acabase con tu vida.

El rostro del Español se crispó en una mueca de desprecio, pero pronto lo disimuló con una nueva sonrisa.

-Esta vez no tendrás el capricho de clavar en mi cuello tu hoja oculta, Asesino.

-¡Vaya, menudo momento más emotivo el que estoy presenciando! Pero es algo tarde y la función debe acabar. Cogedlos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamé, mientras dos de los soldados ingleses me agarraban los brazos por detrás, al igual que a Ezio y Altaïr.

-Nunca te fíes de un alma condenada como yo. -dijo, acentuando su sonrisa putrefacta- Mira, cuando llegué aquí y esta maravilla de objeto -esto lo dijo admirando el Fruto- aterrizó en mis manos, supe que alguien trataría de arrebatármelo. Además, nunca había tenido tanto poder al alcance así que, ¿me prestarías tu ciudad por un tiempo? No sé, ¿para siempre?

Soltó una carcajada que parecía venir del mismo Diablo. Miré brevemente a Sally y a mis compañeros de Hermandad mientras pensaba en algo para quitarnos de encima a los templarios que nos habían apresado. Iba a ser algo arriesgado, pero no nos quedaba más remedio.

Miré de nuevo a Ezio y Altaïr, quienes pronto comprendieron mis intenciones.

-¿A la de tres? -pregunté, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

Altaïr asintió y fue él quien comenzó la cuenta:

-Uno.

-Dos. -continuó Ezio.

-Tres.

Según terminé de pronunciar el número me libré rápidamente de mis opresores clavándoles mis hojas ocultas en sus corazones a la misma vez que Altaïr y Ezio hacían otro tanto. Cogí de mi espalda la ballesta cuya munición era capaz de desintegrar a quienes eran alcanzados por ella y disparé contra el invitado no deseado... pero detuvo el proyectil con la mano como si nada. Entonces sí que me asusté porque aquella ballesta era mi último recurso.

-Yo te lo dije. Conmigo no andes con juegos.

Elevó el brazo y el Fruto emitió un brillo tan intenso que me obligó a cubrirme el rostro con un brazo. Cuando la luz se apagó, vi a los Maestros Asesinos en el suelo, al parecer, inconscientes.

-Jack...

La voz tenue de Sally hizo que me volviese para ver algo horroroso: unos rayos provenientes del Fruto atravesaban su cuerpo como grandes agujas. Cuando estos afilados haces de luz desaparecieron, ella cayó de rodillas y se desplomó de lado, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡SALLY! -grité con la voz desgarrada mientras corría hacia el cuerpo sin vida de mi muñeca de trapo, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada.

Me sentía impotente, quería hacer cualquier cosa, pero la realidad me dio una dolorosa bofetada: Sally ya no estaba conmigo y no había manera de traerla de vuelta.

-¡Oh, qué penita! Una historia de amor con final triste... Patético

Esas palabras supusieron una inyección de rabia que recorrió todos y cada uno de mis huesos. Saqué mi hoja oculta con el propósito de lanzarme sobre aquel desconocido, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Así que, con un grito de dolor e ira me abalancé sobre el invasor, pero este se defendió haciendo que el Fruto emitiese una pantalla protectora a su alrededor, contra la que reboté unos metros.

Cuando logré incorporarme, vi cómo un cuervo de ojos amarillos caía en picado sobre el espectro, pero como si este tuviera ojos en la nuca, agarró al ave por el cuello y lo que vi me dejó petrificado: según la huesuda mano tocó al pájaro, este adoptó la forma, aunque no del todo física, de mi padre. Lo peor de todo era que, por su rostro que era una mezcla entre ave y calavera, parecía que aquel ente le cortaba el aire.

-¿Sigues negándote a abandonar del todo el mundo de los vivos, Corvo?

Tras decir esto lanzó a un lado a mi progenitor, ya convertido en cuervo. Aquella distracción me costó cara porque cuando me volví oí un disparo y sentí un fuerte impacto en el torso que me obligó a dar un paso atrás. Otro disparo. Sentí cómo la bala atravesaba mi cuerpo de lado a lado y cómo se cortaba mi respiración. Cuando logré levantar la cabeza vi al hombre del bigote tirando al suelo las pistolas que había usado contra mí.

-Balas de plata. Nunca fallan. -dijo, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Lo que faltaba. Las balas de plata afectan a todas las criaturas sobrenaturales por igual: hombres lobo, vampiros... hasta yo soy vulnerable a ese tipo de proyectiles.

-Un tipo listo. -intervino el espectro Adelante, señor Lee. Acaba con él.

-Será todo un placer.

El tal Lee cogió un mosquete y, mientras lo cargaba, su "jefe", por llamarlo de algún modo, dijo con sorna:

-No te preocupes demasiado, muy pronto te reunirás con tu amada.

Soltó una nueva carcajada que no hizo más que alimentar mi rabia. Noté que, de forma espontánea, comenzó a crecer una llama en mi brazo derecho. Sin pararme a preguntarme cómo ha podido pasar, y usando las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, lancé una fuerte llamarada contra el espectro, alcanzándole de lleno en la cara. Emitió un fuerte grito de dolor y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la mitad de su cara estaba prácticamente calcinada, emanaba cólera por los poros y sus ojos parecían los de un animal salvaje.

-¡Dame el mosquete, Charles! -exclamó, arrebatando el arma a su acólito- Acabaré con él yo mismo.

Se acercó a mí y clavó la bayoneta del mosquete en medio de mi pecho. No pude contener un gemido de dolor.

-Se me olvidó presentarme cuando nos conocimos. Siento mis modales: me llamo Fausto...aunque eso ya no importa, ¡porque te voy a mandar al otro barrio!

Disparó y caí desplomado al suelo. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y, a pesar de tener la visión borrosa, pude ver el cuerpo de Sally. Un cuervo de ojos amarillos se posó junto a mi brazo extendido y me graznó. No sé si era por mi agonía, pero creí escuchar la voz de Corvo gritando mi nombre.

Entonces... todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, me vi tumbado en el suelo de una especie de realidad en negativo. Me puse en pie para tratar de situarme y me di cuenta de tres agujeros que había en mi cuerpo y recordé los disparos y al tal Fausto. Empecé a rotar sobre mí mismo para examinar aquel sitio.<p>

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? -dije, sin quererlo, en voz alta, creando eco en aquel lugar.

-Si te lo explicase no lo entenderías.

Me volví al escuchar la voz profunda de mi padre y vi al cuervo de ojos amarillos en proceso de un aterrizaje forzoso. Justo antes de tocar el suelo el ave se transformó en Corvo... aunque le costó mantenerse en pie.

-Uf, este tal Fausto me dejó muy tocado. -se miró el brazo derecho que todavía tenía plumas. Lo agitó y cuando ya fue un brazo normal, añadió- Mucho mejor. Oye, pareces un colador con esos agujeros.

Desvié la mirada y me crucé de brazos, nostálgico.

-Oye, lo he visto todo y sé cómo te sientes. -escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí. -Cuando perdí a tu madre creí que mi mundo se desmoronaba. Pero había una luz que aún iluminaba el camino. Es luz era este esqueleto hecho y derecho que tengo delante. Tú me diste ese empujón que tanto necesitaba para seguir adelante. Con esto te digo que debes sentirte afortunado.

-¿Y cuáles son los motivos que te hacen pensar eso? -pregunté, casi sin expresión en mi voz y mirando fijamente a mi progenitor.

-Bueno, pues concretamente dos. -respondió con una media sonrisa- Tu amigo Garret y tu princesa que tanto se parece a ti.

-¿No decías que Garret era una mala influencia para mí?

-Oye, tampoco hay que juzgar un libro por su portada. Mira, y vuelvo a lo de antes, tienes un motivo muy grande para proteger a esas personas que tanto aprecias. ¿Quieres que Sam viva con miedo día tras día? No, ¿verdad? Pues tienes ya una razón para echar a esos templarios, hijo. Y esta vez te voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo? Si tú...

-Ya sé que estoy más muerto que vivo. Pero no estamos en la realidad tal y como la conoces. Tú quédate quieto. Ahora vuelvo.

Se alejó unos pasos y adoptó la forma de cuervo antes de salir volando.

-¡Espera!

Me encontré de nuevo solo en aquel espacio vacío. No sé por qué pero algo me dijo que hiciese caso a las palabras de Corvo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el cuervo se fue cuando sentí que algo me atravesaba el cuerpo por la espalda con tanta fuerza que me hizo caer de rodillas. Noté un fuerte mareo y apoyé una mano en el cráneo mientras me apoyaba en el suelo con la otra. Agité la cabeza y parpadeé varias veces antes de verme reflejado en el suelo, sin saber si debía asustarme o sorprenderme: dentro de mis cuencas vacías había aparecido un brillo amarillo, como si fueran ojos. Parpadeé de nuevo y el brillo desapareció. Sin salir de mi asombro, escuché la voz de mi padre:

-Parece que ha funcionado. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-No... no lo sé.

Me levanté como pude y apoyé las manos en mis rodillas, momento en el que me di cuenta de que los agujeros de bala habían desaparecido y que mi vestimenta de Asesino había cambiado radicalmente: era totalmente negra y con algunos toques metálicos. Las botas cubiertas de correas me llegaban hasta las rodillas, la túnica-gabardina estaba desgarrada en algunas zonas y la prenda que me cubría el torso, con correas al igual que las botas me llegaba hasta el cuello y tenía una solapa con un botón que, por lo que deduje, se podía abrir un poco. Me miré las manos y me fijé en que la izquierda tenía un guante con unas especies de garras metálicas.

-¿Qué acabas de hacerme? -pregunté, más perplejo que otra cosa.

-Bueno, tendrás que seguirme si quieres averiguarlo. -respondió mi padre mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Empecé a seguirlo hasta que, de forma repentina, se abrió un gran abismo, literalmente, entre nosotros y me paré en seco justo en el borde.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? -dijo desde el otro lado- Ya has visto cómo lo hago yo. Ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Estás de broma? No creerás que voy a convertirme en un cuervo. Tú puedes hacerlo porque... bueno, tu alma ha adoptado la forma de un cuervo. No tiene otra ciencia.

-No creas que fue tan fácil para mí. Se trata de concentración, hijo. Aunque hará falta un pequeño empujón en tu caso.

Chasqueó los dedos y el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Empecé a caer al vacío sin poder contener un grito. En medio de la caída escuché en mi cabeza la voz de Corvo:

-¡Cálmate y concéntrate, chico! Piensa en la forma de un cuervo y el resto vendrá solo.

Hice lo que mi progenitor dijo, así que me concentré, dibujé en mi mente la forma de un cuervo y, poco tiempo después, abrí los ojos y me vi volando para salir de aquel abismo infinito. ¿Qué sentí en aquel instante? Pues fue algo así como una inyección de adrenalina debido sobre todo a lo repentina que era la situación. Según salí de allí adopté mi forma original, aunque el aterrizaje fue algo forzoso. Mi corazón muerto iba a mil por hora.

-Creo que he sido demasiado duro contigo. -dijo mi padre- ¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Bromeas?! -logré decir entre jadeos por la emoción del momento. Entonces empecé a reír y terminé exclamando- ¡Nunca me había sentido mejor!

-¡Pues estupendo, hombre, porque lo has hecho genial! Mira, te abrazaría, pero te atravesaría como una cortina de humo. -cuando consiguió ponerse medianamente serio, añadió- Mira, ahora en serio. Este regalo que te he dado te va a servir de mucho para salvar la ciudad de esos templarios. Ese tal Fausto, que no tengo ni idea de quién es ni cómo me conocía, y sus cómplices creen que estás muerto o más de lo que estás ya, así que no se esperarán nada que venga de ti. Aprovecha eso para hacer lo que mejor se te da como Rey de Halloween que eres: infundir terror a tus víctimas.

-Eso no será problema. Por cierto... ¿cómo demonios sobreviví a las balas de plata?

-Pues no lo sé, pregúntaselo a quien está ahí fuera.

-¡¿Quién?!

No pudimos seguir hablando porque un gigantesco destello que me cegó lo impidió.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo! Por favor, que l s fans de Sally no me peguen! Es que si no lo hago no veo otro modo de seguir la historia. Les dejo esta vez muy entretenidos a todos porque este capítulo ha sido más largo (cuatro mil y pico palabras). Espero vuestras reviews, que las responderé en el próximo capítulo. Hasta el siguiente!<strong>

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Me alegro que eches de menos mis fics. Yo también echaba en falta escribir un rato...pero los estudios van primero. Y lo que hice para los momentos de Jack papá fue recordar lo que me decía mi padre de pequeña (aún me dice cosas como "guapa" y tal). Y Garret... Bueno, para este fic necesitaba un vampiro chachi... así que ahí está Garret jeje.**

**CynthiaHalloween9: SII, ADORO LOS VAMPIROS (no cuentan los de Crepúsculo, sin ofender a nadie) **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAA! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. Una cosa que quiero decir antes de que ustedes empiecen a leer es que, cuando empecé a pensar en este fanfic, se me ocurrió poner alguna canción que quede bien con el capítulo para que ustedes puedan escucharla mientras leen. Esto es opcional, no obligo a nadie.**

**Pues para probar qué tal va esta dinámica, la primera canción que voy a utilizar y que creo que combina con este capítulo es Without You de Three Days Grace. Los créditos de la canción van para el grupo (al que adoro 3 3 3). Y si quieren, pueden poner en las reviews qué canción podría ser banda sonora de este capítulo. Para eso existe la libertad de expresión ;).**

**Venga, les dejo en paz, jeje. Disfruten! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Me incorporé inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, como si alguien me hubiese "resucitado" con un desfibrilador. Sentado en el suelo, y con la respiración agitada, miré a ambos lados y me vi en el cementerio de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? -me pregunté mientras me ponía en pie.

Pensé que todo lo que me había pasado unos minutos antes había sido un sueño, pero me fijé en mis ropas y me di cuenta de que todo fue real.

-Por fin has despertado. -dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Saqué mis hojas ocultas y me di la vuelta mientras preguntaba:

-¿Quién eres?

El desconocido que se situaba delante de mí levantó los brazos en señal de rendición: un hombre alto, robusto y de tez morena. Llevaba unos pantalones y unas botas fabricados con pieles de animales y cosidos a mano, y su torso desnudo a excepción de un brazalete en su brazo derecho, una piel de animal que le cubría el hombro derecho y unos brazales que cubrían sus antebrazos estaba decorado con tatuajes en costillas y brazos. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con un tocado de cabeza de lobo y su rostro también estaba pintado con rayas rojas por la barbilla y por debajo de sus ojos, completamente blancos y brillantes. Por el arco que tenía a la espalda y el tomahawk (por si no lo sabéis es un hacha pequeña de mano) que llevaba en la cintura deduje que era un indio americano.

-Tranquilo, yo también soy un Asesino. -me enseño el brazal izquierdo que tenía grabado el símbolo de los Asesinos- ¿Ves? Te vi en medio de la calle y, cuando vi que tu cinturón tenía el símbolo de los Asesinos, decidí traerte a este sitio. ¿Cómo aparecí aquí? Eso no sé responderlo.

-¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?

-Más o menos tres días. Justo el tiempo que tardé en curarte las heridas de bala. Usé un hechizo curativo que usaba mi tribu.

"¿Tres días?" me pregunté, pensando en todo lo que ese Fausto y los templarios podrían haber hecho en la ciudad. Algo me dijo que debía confiar en aquel indio americano, por lo que decidí presentarme extendiendo mi mano.

-Perdóname por no presentarme. Me llamo Jack Skellington. Y tú eres...

-Ratonhnhaké:ton -respondió estrechándome fuertemente la mano.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, desconcertado. ¡Aquel nombre no lo había oído en mi vida!

-Tú llámame Connor y estarás más tranquilo.

-Está bien, Connor. Ya que no he estado consciente todo este tiempo, ¿puedes explicarme qué ha pasado?

-Bueno, solo tengo que hacerte una pregunta para comprobar mis suposiciones: ¿aquí tenéis sol?

-Bueno, no se puede decir que es un sol verdadero, pero hay noche y día. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ya decía yo... es que durante estos tres días no ha salido el sol ni una sola vez.

Me quedé petrificado al escuchar aquellas palabras y automáticamente até cabos: por lo visto Fausto, gracias al Fruto, había creado una noche eterna en Halloween Town. No conocía sus motivos ni me importaban. Lo único que tenía en mente era intentar destruir el Fruto, si eso hacía que todo volviese a ser como antes... bueno, casi todo, porque estaba seguro de que me sería imposible recuperar a Sally.

-Oye, por curiosidad, -pregunté a Connor- ¿cómo has sabido que han pasado tres días si no ha salido el sol?

-Encontré un reloj de bolsillo junto a ti y la hora no me cuadraba con toda esta oscuridad.

-¿Un reloj de bolsillo? ¿Aún lo conservas?

-Bueno, pensé que era tuyo, así que decidí quedármelo hasta que te despertases.

De una de las bolsas que colgaban de su cintura, Connor sacó mi reloj de bolsillo y me lo dejó. Lo abrí y miré la hora: las siete y cuarto. Claro, hay un problema: tanto a las siete y pico de la mañana como de la tarde aún es de día (aquí no funciona el cambio horario, así que no es excusa). También miré de reojo la foto de Sally que había en la tapa, justo al lado de la esfera del reloj, y una profunda tristeza invadió mi alma. Cerré el reloj bruscamente para evitar pensar en lo que le había pasado y dije, mientras guardaba el reloj en el bolsillo del pantalón:

-Bueno, Connor, ya es hora de que te invite a mi casa.

Antes de empezar a andar me fijé en que, a excepción de mis hojas ocultas, me habían quitado todas las armas.

-Oh, mierda. -murmuré antes de suspirar y añadir- Oye, Connor, ¿puedes ayudarme a recuperar mis armas?

-Claro, siempre es un placer ayudar a un miembro de la Hermandad.

-Gracias.

La suerte estaba de mi parte porque cerca del cementerio escuché unas voces:

-Oye, ¿sabes cómo se usa esta ballesta?

-¡Claro imbécil! Es una ballesta normal y corriente, solo que con un diseño distinto. Y hay que decir que es muy bonita.

-Ya, pero no cabe ningún virote en ella.

-¡Pues disparará otra cosa, joder! Mira que eres pesado.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de mi ballesta.

-Vamos, ya sé cómo recuperar mi equipo.

No avancé más de dos pasos cuando algo hizo que me detuviese, como congelándome. Escuché un graznido y dirigí la vista hacia su procedencia: posado sobre una lápida cubierta de hiedra había un cuervo de ojos amarillos de cuyo pico pendía algo brillante. Acerqué mi mano enguantada al ave, que dejó caer el objeto. Pronto lo reconocí: era el colgante con el anillo de boda de Sally. Lo primero que hice tras ver la joya fue quitar las plantas que cubrían la lápida. Se me encogió el corazón cuando leí en la piedra el nombre de mi amada. Mis piernas callaron y caí de rodillas delante de la lápida. Mis sentimientos se encontraban divididos: por un lado quería gritar de dolor, maldecir a Fausto de todas las maneras posibles, hacer que todos y cada uno de los Templarios ardiesen y sufrieran como si estuviesen en el mismo Infierno, "escarbar la tierra con los dientes", como dice el poema de Miguel Hernández, para desenterrar a quien en su día fue el amor de mi vida; pero por otro lado quería dedicarle a Sally un luto silencioso, adornado con un llanto mudo. Si yo pudiese derramar lágrimas, estoy seguro de que en ese instante habría humedecido la tierra en la que estaba arrodillado con ellas.

Como si el cielo hiciera caso de mis penas, empezó a llover. cada una de las gotas que caía era una lágrima que yo no podía derramar. Miré mi mano derecha, donde tenía mi anillo de boda y volví a mirar el colgante. Cogí mi anillo, lo coloqué en la fina cadena dorada y observé cómo se juntaban ambas alianzas sin poder evitar una sonrisa triste al recordar lo unidos que estábamos los portadores de las mismas, antes de colgarme la cadena del cuello y ocultarla bajo la ropa gracias al primer botón de la parte superior de mi nuevo traje de Asesino. Me puse en pie y volví a sacar el reloj de bolsillo con el símbolo de los Asesinos grabado en la tapa para mirar la imagen de Sally.

-Él es el culpable de todo esto. -murmuré- Y no saldrá impune. Lo prometo.

Miré de reojo la esfera del reloj pero no para saber la hora, sino para ver reflejado en el cristal uno de mis ojos de cuervo.

-¿Era tu esposa? -preguntó Connor.

Asentí como respuesta y pronto dije, casi con la voz entrecortada:

-Pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos de los que encargarnos. Como eliminar a esos templarios.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos? Yo voy delante.

Cuando Connor pronunció esas palabras desapareció delante de mis narices.

-¿Pero dónde demonios se ha ido?

-Estoy aquí. No me he movido.

Delante de mis ojos, y dejándome perplejo, el indio americano reapareció.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? -pregunté, sin salir de mi asombro.

-Cosas de viajes espirituales que hice en mi juventud. Pero no te preocupes, si ves esos matorrales que están detrás de mí moverse sin razón alguna, podrás localizarme.

Volvió a desaparecer y pude comprobar lo que me había dicho: los matorrales empezaron a agitarse, y eso que no hacía viento.

"Bien, ahora me toca a mí", pensé. Intenté caminar sigilosamente por otro lado cuando, de forma involuntaria, me vino a la mente el cuervo que me dio el colgante y, sin quererlo, me transformé en ave y me elevé unos metros. Tardé unos pocos segundos en volver a adoptar mi forma original y caí estrepitosamente al suelo. El ruido pareció alertar a los guardias, ya que oí a uno de ellos decir:

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No lo sé. Voy a investigar.

Pensé rápido en qué debía hacer y pronto vi un árbol, así que me concentré, adopté la forma de cuervo y me posé en una rama, a la espera del guardia. Pronto lo vi, era un templario de Rodrigo Borgia, con un farolillo en la mano. Se me escapó un graznido (por lo visto eso venía incluido), y el soldado del Renacimiento alzó la vista hacia mí y gritó a sus compañeros:

-¡Aquí no hay nada! Solo un cuervo.

"Venga, da la vuelta", pensé ansioso, hasta que pasó justo lo que quise. Según el guardia se volvió, despegué de la rama y, en medio del aire, recuperé mi forma para caer encima del soldado y clavarle mi hoja oculta en el cuello. Todo sin hacer ruido. Aproveché y cogí su espada para usarla como arma provisional hasta que recupere mi equipo.

Escondí el cadáver y me oculté rápidamente entre unos matorrales situados enfrente de donde Connor se había escondido. Delante de mí había un pequeño campamento con una hoguera y tres guardias... bueno, cuatro si contamos al que asesiné. Al lado de la fogata estaban todas mis armas.

-Qué raro, Giovanni no ha vuelto. Será mejor que no nos despistemos, algo me da mala espina.

Mientras pensaba en cómo eliminar a los tres, vi a Connor aparecer y asesinar a dos de los soldados, a uno clavándole la hoja oculta en la nuca y al otro introduciendo el tomahawk en su pecho.

-¡¿Pero qué cojones...?! -exclamó el que quedaba, asustado y sacando su espada- ¿Cómo has aparecido aquí?

-Yo me preocuparía por mis espaldas. -dijo Connor.

Me acerqué al guardia por detrás y le di una fuerte patada en el hueco de la rodilla. Sonó un crujido, el soldado se arrodilló y le corté el cuello con la espada robada.

-Ha sido muy fácil. -oí decir a Connor.

-Ya. -respondí, tirando el arma a un lado- De todos modos no tenían nada que hacer contra nosotros.

Mientras recogía mis armas, el indio me preguntó:

-¿Tú te encargaste de aquel soldado?

-¿Quién, el tal Giovanni? Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, antes revisé el terreno y no vi ningún arbusto ni nada para ocultarse.

-Ah vale. ¿Sabes cuando ese tipo dijo que solo había un cuervo?

Connor asintió, de brazos cruzados.

-Vale, puedes creértelo o no, pero te aseguro que aquel pájaro negro que se encontró era yo. Puedes creerlo o no, pero es la verdad.

-Ya, es como las veces en las que uso el poder del lobo para ocultarme.

-Algo parecido. Solo que yo no me vuelvo invisible.

-Y de ahí viene el tema de los ojos amarillos.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando te despertarte de golpe vi por unos segundos un brillo amarillo en las cuencas de tus ojos.

-Oh, bueno, eso es cosa de herencia familiar. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos por si acaso vengan mas templarios.

De repente escuché en mi cabeza una fuerte pitido que me obligó a inclinarme hacia delante, apoyando la mano en mi cráneo y apretando los dientes porque me dolía mucho la cabeza. Lo que me sorprendió fue que escuché en mi mente la voz de mi padre:

Siento haber pasado sin llamar. Pero es que tengo que decirte algo que se me olvidó antes. Ahora estamos, por así decirlo, "conectados". Así que no te asustes si de repente te hablo o hago cosas raras con tu mente. Me despido por un tiempo, pero sabes que estaré cuidando de ti desde el aire. Es todo lo que puedo hacer

En mi mente volvió el silencio. Durante unos segundos me mantuve inclinado, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Connor.

-Sí, supongo. -respondí, tras agitar un poco mi cabeza- Vámonos.

No tuvimos muchos inconvenientes al ir a mi casa. Lo único que había que hacer era entrar sin que los templarios nos descubriesen. Examiné rápidamente el edificio hasta localizar una ventana abierta.

-Entraremos por ahí. -dije, señalando la entrada.

-Vale.

Connor dio unos pasos atrás y, sin dejarme decir palabra, cogió carrerilla y saltó, antes de transformarse en un gran águila prácticamente transparente, y voló rápidamente hasta el interior de la ventana, donde recuperó su forma original.

-Bien, me toca.

Tras unos pocos segundos de concentración adopté la forma de cuervo y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Connor, antes de volver a ser yo dentro de mi casa.

-Es enorme -dijo el indio mientras bajábamos las escaleras hasta la sala de estar.

-Bueno, no es lo mejorcito del mundo, pero al menos no hay goteras. -respondí con una media sonrisa.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar al final de las escaleras, apareció Garret, seguramente escondido tras la esquina, revólver en mano y apuntándome a la cabeza con el arma:

-¡Oye, oye! -exclamé, levantando las manos- ¡Que soy yo, Garret!

El vampiro bajó la pistola y, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pronunció una sola palabra:  
>-¿Jack? -se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de sonreír y añadir, más contento que unas pascuas- ¡Tío, creía que estabas muerto! Bueno, más de lo que ya estás.<p>

-Estuve a punto de irme al más allá. Pero aquí estoy.

Garret me echó un vistazo de arriba abajo. Él llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un vendaje ligeramente manchado de sangre le cubría el hombro izquierdo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? Ah, bueno, da igual.

Sin avisar me dio un fuerte abrazo. La verdad, me hacía falta tras todo lo que me había pasado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Garret.

Cuando nos separamos, Garret miró por encima de mi hombro, con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Ese indio viene contigo? -preguntó, curioso.

-No te preocupes mucho por él. Es de los buenos. Connor, te presento a Garret, mi amigo de la infancia y tal vez el vampiro más sanguinario que he conocido.

-Mucho gusto.

Garret frunció los labios, pensativo y dijo a Connor:

-¿Comanche?

-¿Qué? -pregunté, extrañado.

-Quiero saber de qué tribu es.

-No, no soy comanche. Mi tribu y la suya compartimos rasgos, pero no soy comanche.

-¿Apache?

-Nos llevamos mal.

-¿Cherokee?

-Grandes guerreros. Pero no tanto como nosotros.

-Ufff. -el vampiro apoyó la mano en su cuello tatuado con un pentáculo y añadió- Vale, me rindo.

-Soy Mohawk.

-Anda, la única tribu que no me conozco. Pero no estamos aquí por eso. ¿Dónde has estado, Jack?

-Lo dicho, Garret. En una cuerda floja entre el más allá y el suelo que estoy pisando.

-Bueno, una buena explicación atendiendo a lo que pensábamos. Oye, siento no haber evitado que se llevaran a Sally. Esos malditos templarios tenían balas de plata. Oye, ¿sabes si ella está bien?

Bajé el rostro cuando me vino a la mente el fatídico final de mi muñeca de trapo.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso.

Yo iba a abrir la boca cuando escuché la voz del alcalde.

-Oye, Garret, ¿qué ocurre...?

El alcalde y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de que una chispa de rabia se encendiera en mí. Empecé a caminar hacia él, primero pesadamente y luego aceleré el paso.

-Tú... -dije, con la voz manchada de ira.

-¡Jack, puedo explicarlo!

-¡No hay explicación, traidor!

Me disponía a abalanzarme sobre el alcalde cuando noté que tiraban de mí hacia atrás. Miré a ambos lados y vi a Garret y a Connor agarrándome con fuerza.

-¡Soltadme! Voy a arrancarle los ojos a ese traidor hijo de puta.

-¡¿Pero se te ha ido la cabeza, Jack?! -exclamó Garret- ¡Cálmate, hombre!

-¡¿Que me calme?! -contesté antes de gritar, con la voz rota y descargando toda mi rabia y dolor- ¡POR SU CULPA SALLY ESTÁ MUERTA!

Entonces el mismo pitido que un momento atrás sonaba en mi cabeza volvió, esa vez con mucha más fuerza.

-¡Sal de mi mente! -exclamaba, agitando mi cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has estado a punto de hacer?!

La voz furiosa de mi progenitor me obligó a elevar la vista. Ahí estaba, delante de mí, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? -dije, desafiando a Corvo con la mirada.

-Como quieras -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, sin cambiar su semblante.

Otro pitido empezó a torturarme con una potencia tan alta que no pude evitar un grito.

-Duele, ¿verdad? -continuó- Pues también es muy doloroso que te llamen traidor.

-Tú has visto lo que ha hecho. -dije, rendido.

-Eso es muy cierto. -exhaló un profundo suspiro y añadió- Mírame, hijo.

Alcé la vista y vi a Corvo delante de mí, agachado y mirándome con esa ternura tan propia y exclusiva de una figura paternal.

-A veces hay que mirar por debajo de la superficie para saber la verdad.

Pasó la mano por delante de mi rostro, lo que provocó que se "activase" la vista de águila. Miré al alcalde y observé que su cuerpo desprendía un brillo azulado, lo que me indicaba que era un aliado y que por nada del mundo podía clavar mi hoja oculta en su cuello. Y eso no era todo, en lo que me fijé fue en su rostro, marcado por el miedo. Entonces escuché en mi cabeza la voz de mi progenitor.

¿Así quieres que te vean tus amigos? Él no acabó con la vida de Sally, no tiene la culpa. Por tanto no la cargues con alguien inocente. Quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa: controla tus sentimientos, porque a veces te pueden jugar malas pasadas.

Entonces recuperé la visión normal y, arrepentido, agaché la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Connor y Garret me soltaron y me dejé caer de rodillas, sin levantar la cabeza aún. Unos segundos después me miré las manos, apoyadas sobre mis rodillas y las cerré en un puño antes de romper a llorar.

-Lo siento. Siento haberte amenazado de esa manera. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. -dije entre gemidos, antes de levantar el rostro y decir, con toda la sinceridad del mundo y la voz rota- Por favor, perdóname.

Mantuve mi mirada suplicante en los ojos de Edward (es el nombre del alcalde, para refrescar la memoria) antes de que este girase su cabeza, adoptando su expresión positiva.

-Todos cometemos errores, Jack. Y como buen amigo tuyo que soy, acepto las disculpas.

-Gracias. -respondí, intentando sacar una sonrisa de entre mis lágrimas invisibles.

-Además, siento lo de Sally. Y tengo que confesarte una cosa: después de aquello, conseguí enterrarla en el cementerio con ayuda de los chicos de Oogie Boogie. No sé, creo que es un acto de respeto.

-Lo sé, vi la tumba cuando volvía hacia aquí. -me incorporé antes de añadir- Y te lo agradezco de corazón.

-Bueno, menos mal que hemos zanjado este asunto. -intervino Garret- Y hablando de tu familia, Jack, lo último que oí antes de quedarme sopa tras el balazo de plata fue a los templarios frustrados porque no encontraban a Sam. Solo para que sepas que al menos ella está a salvo. Que, por cierto, a saber dónde está.

Tras pensar un instante en el posible paradero de Samantha dije:

-Creo que tengo una idea de dónde puede estar. Quedaos aquí un momento.

Subí a la habitación de Sam porque tenía la certeza de que estaría en su escondite secreto. Resulta que esa habitación tiene un armario empotrado con fondo falso, es decir, tiene una puerta donde debería estar el fondo del armario. Ese es el escondite secreto de mi niña. Solo ella y yo lo conocemos.

Me fui directo al armario y abrí las puertas.

-Sam, ¿estás ahí?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se abriera un poco el fondo falso y una voz delicada respondió:

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, princesa, soy yo. ¿Has estado aquí escondida todo este tiempo?

La puerta interior del armario se abrió de golpe y Samantha se tiró a mi cuello, sollozando.

-Venga, ya pasó todo. -la consolaba mientras la estrechaba contra mi pecho, dejando que se desahogase- No pasa nada.

-Te he echado de menos. -decía entre gimoteos.

-Yo también, preciosa.

Cuando nos separamos, se secó las lágrimas de su ojo y preguntó:

-¿Y mamá? Oí cómo se la llevaban.

Bajé un poco la vista y dije, evitando que se formase un nudo en mi garganta.

-Tu madre... -respiré profundamente para buscar el valor que necesitaba en esos instantes- Mira, Sam, he hecho todo lo posible para que no le pasase nada malo, pero...

-¿No estará...? -dijo, mientras nuevas lágrimas emanaban de su ojo.

-Lo siento.

Al verla tan afligida no se me ocurrió otra cosa para consolarla que abrazarla de nuevo, dejando que sus lágrimas mojasen mi hombro.

-Ven aquí. -dije, con todo el cariño que podía expresar- Sé cómo te sientes: estás asustada, perdida y no sabes qué hacer. Lo sé porque yo también me siento así. Yo quería a tu madre más que a mi propia vida. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Te juro que todo esto saldrá bien. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí... -respondió, gimoteando. Luego preguntó, curiosa- ¿Qué es eso que brilla en tu cuello?

Entonces recordé el colgante y me separé de Sam antes de quitarme la joya y decirle:

-¿Ves esto?

-El collar de mamá. -respondió, sorprendida.

-Bien. Quiero que me prometas una cosa. -le puse el colgante, con una sonrisa nostálgica- Cuida este collar como si tu vida dependiese de ello. No te lo quites por nada del mundo. ¿Entiendes?

Sam asintió y añadí, sin dejar de sonreír para tranquilizarla.

-A cambio yo te prometo que arreglaré esto. Puede que no recuperemos a tu madre, pero al menos quiero que seas feliz, ¿vale?

Ella levantó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha mientras decía:

-¿Promesa de meñique?

-Promesa de meñique.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y ella añadió, por fin sonriendo, aunque tímidamente.

-Sabes que estas promesas no se pueden romper.

-Mi princesa, sabes perfectamente que nunca rompo una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí se acaba. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Dejen las reviews para contarme la opinión de ustedes (en serio, lo aprecio) y en el próximo capítulo los respondo. Hasta la próxima!<strong>

**CynthiaHalloween9: A mí también me dio pena el hecho de matar a Sally, pero es que no puedo evitar hacer sufrir a los personajes de mis escritos :I**

**Lady Lyuva Sol: Con respecto al paradero de Sam y el estado de Garret, ya todo eso está respondido en el capítulo ;). Te digo lo mismo que a CynthiaHalloween9 en lo referente a la muerte de Sally *snif* y, además, me gusta dejar en ascuas a mis lectores. Hace que estos quieran más historia (lo sé por fics que he leído :3)**

**Raquel: Bueno, si me matas no puedo seguir escribiendo jeje. **

**A tod s gracias por comentar :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS! Siento haber tardado porque los estudios son mi prioridad. Pero yo soy fiel a mis lectores, así que aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo! Disfruten pls, que es lo que pretendo con mis fanfics :3**

**He estado pensando en no poner banda sonora a este fanfic porque es bastante complicado. Pero el tema "música para acompañar la lectura" lo he pensado para otro fanfic**

**Bueno, dejo de dar la tabarra jeje.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Más tarde llevé a Sam a la casa del doctor Finkelstein a través de las galerías subterráneas. Me había enterado de que la bruja mentalista Margaret se había mudado allí, y quise que Sam estuviera en buenas manos. Además, el doctor era como un abuelo para ella, así que deposité toda mi confianza en él para que cuidase de ella hasta que todo acabase.

En medio del camino Sam se caía de sueño. Seguramente no había dormido el tiempo que había estado escondida. Decidí llevarla a caballito el resto del recorrido. Justo cuando habíamos llegado, se había dormido en mi hombro. El doctor me dijo que la llevase a la antigua habitación de Sally para que descansase. Tras arroparla me quedé arrodillado un rato delante de ella. Parecía un ángel con ese rostro lleno de inocencia y serenidad. Con una sonrisa triste susurré, mientras acariciaba con mi mano su cabello:

-Te juro que todo esto va a acabar pronto. -me acerqué para besarle la frente y añadí- Ten dulces sueños, mi princesa.

Salí de la habitación y, cuando estuve en la puerta, escuché algo que me dejó petrificado: Sam estaba entonando en sueños la canción de cuna que Sally solía cantarle cuando era un bebé. Me apoyé a la pared que había justo a la entrada de mi habitación y agaché la cabeza, dejando que un torrente de recuerdos me invadiese. Recordé la hermosa voz de Sally que se oía por casi toda la casa cuando cantaba. Ella es la dulzura en persona. Y eso la hace única e inimitable.

En ese momento no supe si romper a llorar o tragarme el dolor y aparentar ser fuerte cuando por dentro sangraba. El zumbido de una silla de ruedas eléctrica me sacó de mis pensamientos y escuché la voz ronca y apenada del doctor:

-Sé cómo te sientes, Jack. Sally era prácticamente mi hija y, aunque pareciese duro con ella, en el fondo la quería con toda mi alma.

-Prométeme que cuidarás bien de Sam, doctor. -pedí, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión sombría en mi rostro.

-Dalo por hecho. Oye, cambiando de tema, acompáñame un momento.

Seguí al doctor hasta su laboratorio. Mientras él examinaba unos cajones, la gata de Sally se acercó a mí y caminó entre mis pies antes de sentarse delante de mí. Me agaché y empecé a acariciar su pequeña cabeza negra.

-Tú también la echas de menos, ¿verdad?

-¡Por fin lo encuentro! -tronó la voz del doctor.

La gata salió corriendo y yo me incorporé mientras Finkelstein se daba la vuelta, sujetando una bolsa en una de sus manos.

-Bien, -dijo- ya que vas a solucionar todo esto, será mejor que lo hagas con estilo.

Me lanzó la bolsa y la cogí al vuelo.

-Ahí tienes un buen puñado de bombas de humo, aunque son diferentes a las que estás acostumbrado. La nube blanca que saldrá cuando la uses es altamente inflamable, así que tienes dos opciones: o evitas cualquier lugar con fuego, o usas las bombas y prendes una chispa para que los que estén en medio del humo se queden calcinados de forma casi instantánea.

-Gracias, doctor.

-No hay de qué. Sabes que estoy disponible por si necesitas más cosas. Pero algún día tendré que empezar a cobrarte.

-¿En serio? -dije, riendo.

-No, tampoco es que estemos ahora como para que nos interese el dinero. Anda, sal ahí fuera y sácanos de este infierno.

-No lo dudes.

Me puse la capucha antes de transformarme en cuervo y salir de la casa del doctor por una ventana hasta llegar a la Spiral Hill, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los templarios aún no habían llegado. Sinceramente, no sé qué me había llevado allí. Quizá los recuerdos o, simplemente, porque quería estar un rato solo.

Un cuervo de ojos amarillos se posó en mi hombro y escuché en mi cabeza la voz de Corvo:

Oye, te noto muy tenso. ¿Sabes? Conozco un método para desahogarse. Va de irse a ir a un sitio lejano, cosa que ya has hecho, y gritar lo más fuerte que puedas. Créeme, yo lo hacía en momentos de estrés.

El ave pasó a mi brazo y respondí, como si estuviese hablando con el pájaro.

-No estoy de humor ahora.

Tú hazme caso, que te va a sentar bien después. Descargas tensiones y luego te sientes liberado

Negué con la cabeza y dije:

-No tengo tiempo para cosas como estas.

Me di la vuelta para irme cuando, de repente, recordé hacia dónde apuntaba la colina: al bosque que daba al cementerio, donde estaba enterrada Sally. Apreté los puños mientras toda mi rabia y dolor acumulados hacían presión dentro de mí, como la lava que quiere salir cuando un volcán entra en erupción.

Un fuerte impulso me obligó a dar media vuelta hacia donde apuntaba la colina, mientras daba un potente grito que más bien parecía el rugido de una bestia salvaje. Durante los pocos segundos que duró aquello descargué todo lo que me reprimía: la ira dirigida a los templarios y el sufrimiento que ellos me habían causado aunque la verdadera razón de mi sufrimiento era el hecho de no tener a Sally, el amor de mi vida, a mi lado.

Cuando acabé me sentí aliviado, como si me quitase un peso de encima. Me senté en el suelo que pisaba y exhalé un profundo suspiro antes de encoger mis piernas y abrazarlas, apoyando mi cabeza en las rodillas.

-No sabes cuánto te echo de menos. -murmuré con un nudo en mi garganta.

Unos ladridos muy conocidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y volví la cabeza para ver a Zero volando hacia mí a toda velocidad.

-¡Zero! -exclamé, mientras me incorporaba.

Mi perro dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de mí antes de empezar a lamerme la cara. Creo que gracias a eso me olvidé de mi tristeza.

-¿Pero dónde te habías metido? -pregunté, riendo y acariciando a mi mascota fantasmal- Bueno, eso no importa ahora. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Zero ladró como respuesta mientras su nariz emitía un intenso brillo.

-Gracias por estar siempre ahí, Zero. Eres el mejor amigo que alguien como yo puede tener.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Miré a través de Zero (al fin y al cabo es un fantasma) y vi a Garret en medio de la colina. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina y su sombrero cubría su cabeza creando una sombra que hacía destacar sus brillantes ojos rojos.

-Lo siento, pero Zero llegó antes. -respondí entre risas.

-Cagoen... -dijo chasqueando la lengua y arqueando una ceja, expresando su disgusto- y yo pensando que iba a colar. Por cierto, te veo más animado.

-Ya me hacía falta. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Te conozco demasiado como para saber que siempre que estás depre te vienes a este sitio. No hemos cambiado desde que éramos niños, ¿verdad? -apoyó pesadamente su brazo sobre mis hombros y, entre risas, añadió- Yo sigo siendo el rebelde y el "gamberro" de los dos.

-Tú que puedes. -respondí, también riendo.

Acabamos sentándonos en la curva de la colina, con los pies colgando, como cuando éramos niños.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Garret?

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de aquí?

El vampiro se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Bueno, ya te lo he dicho, para cambiar de aires.

-Venga, seguro que hay otra razón además de esa.

Garret agachó la cabeza y suspiró antes de decir, con seriedad en su voz:

-Mira, Jack, no es que no me gustase este sitio, al contrario, ¡creo que es el mejor para vivir si se trata de alguien como yo! El problema es que, cuando eres un espíritu rebelde, como te dije antes, la rutina te carcome y tu espacio se te hace muy pequeño y quieres abrirte al mundo. Comprendo que tú te quedases porque ese era tu deber. Pero yo cogí las maletas y me marché por una temporada porque nada me ataba aquí. Excepto una cosa que yo respeto mucho: amo a este pueblo y adoro a su gente. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mis raíces pertenecen a este sitio. Esa es la razón por la que cada año, sin falta, vengo de visita. Excepto aquella vez hace unos seis años por el tema ese de que Oogie Boogie había convertido esto en un infierno. Vamos, como lo que está pasando ahora, pero a pequeña escala. Y hasta que esto no vuelva a ser como antes no pienso marcharme.

Se hizo un profundo silencio que duró unos pocos segundos antes de que Garret añadiese:  
>-Cambiando de tema: Eddie me ha estado hablando del culpable de todo esto -Eddie es el apelativo que el vampiro usa para el entonces ex-alcalde- y da la casualidad de que lo llegué a conocer.<p>

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oyes, amigo. En uno de mis últimos trabajos tuvimos que atrapar a Fausto por dos cosas: es el espectro más peligroso que existe y había convertido a una pequeña localidad de Mississippi en un pueblo fantasma... literalmente. Había arrasado con todo y solo dejó casas vacías y se deshizo de sus habitantes dejando solamente sus almas vagabundas hasta que logramos atraparlo. Con ayuda de un mago inglés... John Constantine **(un guiño a uno de mis personajes de comic favoritos :3)** creo que se llamaba, encerramos a ese malnacido en el Inframundo. No sé cómo ha salido y ni siquiera me importa, porque vamos a evitar que este pueblo se convierta en cenizas por su culpa.

-¿Sabes si tiene algún punto débil?

-Que yo sepa es como una cucaracha: no soporta la luz. Aunque claro, con toda esta oscuridad...

Me levanté rápidamente, acordándome de cuando calciné la cara de Fausto.

-¿Vale cualquier fuente de luz? ¿Fuego incluido?

-Bueno, si alumbra es malo para ese bicho. -dijo mientras se incorporaba- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tú sabes de sobra que yo en Halloween adopto la forma de un espantapájaros y así puedo utilizar el fuego.

-Ajá

Sacudí el brazo haciendo que una llama lo cubriese.

-No sé cómo puedo controlarlo, pero gracias a esto quemé parte de la cara de Fausto. -cerré el puño y el fuego se apagó- Si conseguimos llegar hasta él y aprovechamos este poder que tengo podemos deshacernos de ese bastardo para siempre. ¿Qué me dices?

-Jack... -Garret estaba perplejo, pero pronto una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro- ¡eres un maldito genio! ¡Vayamos a freír a ese tío y así verá quién manda aquí!

-Solo hay un problema... no creo que lleguemos hasta Fausto tan fácilmente. Tiene el Fruto del Edén, el artefacto más peligroso que existe. Y créeme si te digo que con él se puede hacer lo que sea. Hay que reunir al resto de Asesinos. Así tendremos más posibilidades de que todo salga bien.

-Vale, ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

-Al parecer Connor solo me vio a mí tirado en el suelo tras lo ocurrido, así que lo más probable es que tengan encerrados a Ezio y a Altaïr. La cuestión es dónde.

-¿Y cómo lo averiguamos? "Hola, señor templario, ¿sabes dónde están los Asesinos?"

-Algo así. -esbocé una sonrisa de malicia- Pero al estilo de Halloween Town.

**POV ?**

Jamás supe cómo llegué aquí. Lo único que recuerdo que fuese anterior a esto es el ruido de los disparos de los cañones y los mosquetes. También recuerdo mi muerte: un balazo en el pecho por parte de un miembro de los casacas azules. Yo no quise participar en aquella guerra. Nunca la entendí. ¿Por qué los ingleses no pudimos arreglar ese conflicto sin derramar sangre? Por desgracia la Historia se escribe a base de muertos. Pero no tenía otro remedio: yo venía de una familia de emigrantes de Inglaterra que se había instalado en América. Por desgracia éramos pobres como ratas y el sueldo de soldado era suficiente como para mantenernos. Ese fue el motivo por el que luché. No me importaban los ideales de uno u otro bando: lo único que quería era que mi familia no se muriese de hambre o frío.

La historia se volvía a repetir incluso después de la muerte. Nos habían dado un mosquete y nos dijeron que diéramos caza a los Asesinos. Pero el problema es el siguiente: ¿quién es el Asesino de quién? Esto no tenía sentido. Ya no tenía nada que perder así que... ¿qué más me daba que me pegasen un tiro en la nuca?

-¡Vamos, niñato, no tenemos todo el día.

Lo de "niñato" viene porque cuando me mataron solo tenía veinte años. ¿Por qué me habían asignado a un compañero como Richard Rogers? Lo conocí en vida y no era más que un borracho fanfarrón sediento de sangre. No tenía compasión con nadie que no fuera inglés. Llegué a verlo ejecutando a un pobre indio reventándole la cabeza, literalmente, con una bomba que había puesto entre los dientes del pobre hombre. Era lo más odioso del mundo.

-¡Dios, qué puto frío!

-Yo no alzaría tanto la voz. -respondí, casi susurrando- Podrían descubrirnos.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los Asesinos? ¡Que vengan! -soltó una fuerte carcajada- ¡Estaremos aquí esperándoles!

Mientras él hablaba yo pasé mi mano por mi cabello oscuro y rizado. "Esto no va a salir bien", pensé.

-En cuanto vea a uno de esos maricas con capucha les meteré un tiro en la cabeza. ¡¿Me oís?! ¡No os tengo miedo!

-Pues deberías.

Aquella voz profunda me heló la sangre. Ambos miramos hacia un tejado y vimos una figura acuclillada, vestida con ropajes oscuros como las alas de un cuervo. Pude distinguir unos ojos amarillos y brillantes bajo la capucha que cubría parte de su rostro. Quise huir, pero el miedo me paralizó. Apreté mis manos contra el mosquete, aunque no supe si tendría el coraje para usarlo. No recuerdo haber tenido tanto miedo en mi vida.

**POV Jack**

De los dos templarios que vi, el que había estado dando voces se pegó a la pared, con el rostro marcado por el horror. De un salto bajé del tejado y me acerqué a él-

-¿No decías que no nos tenías miedo? -pregunté- Dime, ¿dónde está esa bala que ibas a meterme en la cabeza?

El templario casi no podía hablar, como si de repente se le olvidase cómo hacerlo. Tenía las pupilas contraídas y su cuerpo temblaba con tanta intensidad que casi no se mantenía en pie. Por fin logró balbucear algo:

-T...tú -no tengo ni idea de cómo se reconoció, pero me dio igual- ¡Tendrías que estar muerto! ¡Yo lo vi todo!

Incliné la cabeza a un lado y dije, sin cambiar mi tono de voz:

-No es tan fácil acabar conmigo.

-Vas a matarme, ¿verdad? -una mueca parecida a una sonrisa adornó su rostro- Todos los Asesinos sois iguales.

-No me conoces. Mira, te dejaré con vida si me contestas a una simple pregunta.

-¡Y una mierda! Seguro que después de esto me apuñalas o algo. No pienso decirte nada.

Me encogí de hombros y respondí:

-Vale, entonces preguntaré a tu compañero.

Justo cuando me di la vuelta para hablar con el otro casaca roja escuché la voz ronca del templario a quien acababa de interrogar:

-¿Sabes? El jefe tardó demasiado poco en eliminar a esa muñequita de trapo.

-¿Qué has dicho? -pregunté, mirando fijamente a los ojos del templario.

-Lo que acabas de oír. Fausto podría habernos dejado "jugar" con ella. Tú ya me entiendes.

Fue un error por su parte el haber pronunciado esas palabras. Me acerqué hacia él con aparente tranquilidad aunque la rabia me comía por dentro, y con mi mano enguantada le agarré de los pelos, obligándole a mirarme. Una gota de sangre corría por su sien debido a que le clavé una de las garras de mi guante.

-Acabas de perder tu oportunidad de seguir con vida.

Cubrí de llamas la otra mano y la puse sobre el rostro del templario, quien empezó a gritar de dolor. Pronto sus gritos cesaron y solté el cuerpo, ya sin vida. El cadáver cayó al suelo, con el cráneo carbonizado. Volví la vista hacia el templario más joven, quien abrió mucho los ojos, dejó caer el mosquete que sostenía y salió corriendo.

**POV ?**

Aún recuerdo aquella mirada, aquellos ojos amarillos que se clavaron en mi alma y que fueron lo que me impulsó a correr lo más rápido que pude. ¿Por qué Richard no había cerrado su bocaza? Por su culpa estaba huyendo para salvar mi no-vida.

Llegué hasta un callejón tras el que me escondí, apoyándome en la pared para coger aire. Qué curioso, hasta los muertos podemos sudar y cansarnos de correr tanto.

Mi descanso no duró mucho porque escuché el graznido de un cuervo y algo me dijo que estaba perdido. Intenté irme en silencio, sin llamar mucho la atención, pero no sirvió porque el Asesino aterrizó delante de mí y me agarró del cuello con su mano enguantada.

-No te creas que puedes escapar de mí fácilmente. -cuando acercó su rostro pude distinguirlo: el Asesino que tenía delante era un esqueleto, muy enfadado viendo su ceño fruncido- Si me dices lo que necesito saber te dejaré en paz.

Escuché un sonido metálico y pronto vi junto a mi cara una cuchilla que sobresalía de la muñeca del Asesino.

-Si no colaboras acabarás como tu amigo. ¿Qué me dices?

Durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos dudé en si debía o no ayudar al encapuchado.

-¡Venga, que no tengo todo el día!

-¡Está bien! -respodí, con el miedo corriendo por mis venas- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde tenéis encerrados a los Asesinos?

-En el sótano del edificio del reloj.

-¿El antiguo Ayuntamiento?

-Sí.

El esqueleto pareció relajarse porque soltó mi cuello y guardó la hoja que unos segundos antes estaba a punto de clavarse en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó.

Tuve que tragar saliva porque del susto se me secó la boca.

-Je.. Jeremy.

-Bien, Jeremy. Yo nunca olvido una cara, así que si te vuelvo a ver y me apuntas con un arma, date por muerto. ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza, segurísimo de que nunca amenazaría a alguien que podía calcinarme en segundos.

-Recuerda esto: el cuervo vigila. Siempre lo hace.

Dio unos pasos atrás y una enorme bandada de cuervos empezó a rodear al Asesino. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo alto que era. Tuve que cubrirme el rostro por la gran corriente de aire que las alas de los pájaros habían creado. Cuando todo acabó miré a ambos lados. Los cuervos habían desaparecido, y con ellos el Asesino. Una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza: ¿Por qué no me había quitado la vida cuando le di la información que quiso? ¿Y por qué preguntó mi nombre? ¿Acaso confiaba en mí?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo! Qué tal les ha parecido? Dejen su opinión en las reviews. Lo agradezco mucho ;3. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esta última parte del capítulo tiene un poco de "toque Batman" XD. Si es que Jack también tiene su lado oscuro. Y aquí aparece la frase que da título al fanfic. Quise meterlo por algún lado jeje.<strong>

**Recuerden que contestaré las reviews en el próximo capítulo. Hasta la próxima!**

**Loser93: Gracias por la review. Mira, yo no meto mucho rollo de la saga Assassins Creed. Si eso explico dos o tres cosas y ya. Me alegro de que te guste :3**

**LadyLyuvaSol: XDD. La primera vez que leo un comentario como el tuyo: "he estado pegada a la silla todo el capítulo", y lo agradezco, de verdad. Juego mucho con los sentimientos, ya que en la literatura son una herramienta esencial :D**

**Raquel: Sí, XD, hay un elenco de personajes de todo tipo jeje. Y muy buena esa sensibilización con Jack. Lo malo de ser un esqueleto es que no puedes mostrar plenamente lo que siente, con lágrimas por ejemplo. Además... QUIERO UN TÍO COMO GARRET (o si es novio o algo así, pues mejor jiji)**

**Pumpking Ponyshy: Tú ten paciencia y disfruta con los capítulos que hay por medio ;)**


End file.
